marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Quotation = Gonna RIP you apart! | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Carnage, Mass Carnage, 999th Venom named the Carnage Symbiote as the 999th symbiote in their lineage, making him the 998th, and Toxin the 1000th | Identity = Public | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = (Carrion, Shriek, Demogoblin, Doppelganger)Venom (Eddie Brock) | Relatives = Unnamed grandmother (deceased); Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); Carnage (current symbiote); Venom ("father"); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased), Shriek (wife); Hybrid, Agony, Phage, Riot ("brothers"), Lasher, (" sister"); Carrion, Demogoblin, Doppelganger ("sons"), Toxin ("son", deceased) ; Scorn ("daughter"); Scream ("sister", deceased); Hybrid ("brother", deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = , variable with symbiote | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = , variable with symbiote | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = WhiteWhite with symbiote | Hair = Red | Hair2 = NoneNone with symbiote | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mass Murderer | Education = | Origin = Venom symbiote reproduced while Eddie Brock was in prison; the offspring bonded with Kasady . | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = David Michelinie; Erik Larsen | First = Category:Copper-Age Characters | HistoryText = Cletus Kasady had a troubled childhood. He killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and tortured his mother's dog. Afterward, his father apparently killed his mother, and received no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administration, pushing a girl who refused a date with him in front of a bus and burning down the orphanage. Homicidal maniac Cletus Kasady was serving eleven consecutive prison terms when an opportunity for early parole presented itself in the form of his new cell mate: Eddie Brock, human host to a symbiotic costume once worn by Peter Parker. Monster and man had merged to become the villainous Edward Brock Venom, but Brock was separated from the alien during a battle with the web-slinger. While Brock waited for the symbiote to spring him from prison, Kasady entertained him with his homicidal philosophy on life: Even the average person can commit murder, if only he has the courage. As anticipated, the Venom symbiote attempted to free Brock by inciting a destructive jailbreak. Unknown to its human host, the alien was pregnant. It gave birth during the disastrous rescue. Left behind in the midst of the riot that ensued, the symbiote's spawn bonded with Kasady. Empowered far beyond the levels of Spider-Man and Venom, he made good his escape - intent on using his new-found power to disseminate his lethal doctrine and as Carnage, his first victim Gunther Stein was chosen from a Telephone book. Embarking on a citywide killing spree, Carnage was confronted by Spider-Man. However, the wall-crawler's amazing arachnid-like abilities were insufficient to subdue the thrice-strong serial killer . Spider-Man was forced to enlist the aid of the Fantastic Four, the greatest team of superhuman adventurers ever assembled. He also sought the assistance of another, more dangerous ally: Venom, his hated foe. But the villain despised its offspring even more, and agreed to help. Facing the combined might of Spider-Man, Venom and the Fantastic Four, Carnage was captured and imprisoned at the Ravencroft Asylum. Perhaps due in part to his insanity, Carnage's strength and abilities far exceed those of his predecessors, Venom and Spider-Man. Once, he even dispatched his symbiote through a phone line by reducing the alien to its cellular level. When an army of symbiotes invaded Earth, Carnage learned to feed on other aliens to increase his own mass. However formidable, almost all his bloodthirsty endeavors have culminated with his return to the Ravencroft Asylum, where the search continues for a cure to his homicidal tendencies. After a battle with Venom, Carnage, was about to give birth to a another symbiote, he was threatened by its existence and attempted to destroy it. However, Venom wanted to raise and train the new symbiote as an ally and partner. Weakened by the actual birthing, Carnage was unable to kill the newborn. Supplanting the symbiote in Patrick Mulligan, a new york city cop. Venom named the new symbiote Toxin, after himself. Because they knew how powerful Toxin will be, and because his host is a cop, he would most likely be a good guy, thus they made a temporally alliance, but in the end they were defeated. Carnage met his fate when the Sentry ripped Carnage in half and flung him into low Earth orbit . According to Iron Man's computer, Kasady may not have been inside the symbiote when the Sentry ripped it apart . Return However, it is later discovered that while Kasady did in fact die in the incident, the symbiote survived by becoming dormant and returned to Earth. Using the properties of the red symbiote, Michael Hall, a competitor of Tony Stark, creates prosthetic limbs and exo-suits which respond in the same ways as a symbiote. One such person, Dr. Tanis Nieves, is outfitted with one of these prosthetic arms after she is caught in an attack by Doppelganger. When near the red symbiote, her arm goes wild and forces her to kill several scientists before she is forcefully bonded, becoming the new Carnage. After the symbiote uses Tanis to break into a Hall Corporation facility, it is revealed that Cletus Kasady is alive, his body having been preserved by the symbiote and repaired by Hall's prosthetics. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man upgraded with the "symbiotes" of Hall's super-guards. Then, Nieves' prothesis resulted to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn obligated Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who later escaped with Doppelganger. Cletus arrived to Doverton, Colorado and over took their population, controlling them with the Carnage Symbiote's copies, proclaiming this city the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. Part of The Avengers, along with The Thing arrived to stop him, but were possessed by Carnage Symbiote's copies, letting Spider-Man the only hero standing, Spidey managed to get out from there with the help of the resistance of non-infected citizens. When the Mercury Team along with Scorn attacked the zone in search of Carnage, Spider-Man and the resistance appeared to help him. Venom appeared just in time to save Spider-Man's life from Cletus, but when Scorn used a sonic weapon to debond Carnage, she also affected Venom. Leaving Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rouges symbiotes started fighting using animals, the Avengers and Scorn managed to weak Carnage's, while a gorilla with Venom's took it back to Flash, when both were fighting, and Cletus' robotic legs broke. The Carnage symbiote was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was taken into custody in a Quinjet. Minimum Carnage He has put into custody in the Thunderbolts Mountain until he was contacted by beings of the Microverse, who managed to see inside his mind and offer him a treat, they would give him the Microverse to get a whole new universe to kill in in exchange of his service for these beings. He managed to use the traces of the symbiote in his DNA to fortify it and become Carnage once more, escaping to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Texas, and using a new technology and enter escape to the Microverse, even after Scarlet Spider tried to stop him. He betrayed his allies, who wanted to bring him to their master, Marquis Radu, in order to create a symbiotic army, and killed most of them while Venom and Scarlet Spider followed him. When fighting the Scarlet Spider, Marquis Radu's army appeared and took Carnage prisoner along Venom, who was captured along his allies, the Enigma Force in another place. The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated to create the powerful army which would destroy the Microverse. Cletus managed to take control over the symbiotic army and use it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. Superior Carnage Carnage was freed from imprisonment by The Wizard, who, still thinking Cletus was in control of the symbiote, wanted to make him part of his newest Frightful Four. However, Carnage was unaffected by The Wizard's powers and attacked him. Before Carnage was able to finish him off The Klaw was able to stop Carnage and save The Wizard. After realising that Carnage could not be affected by his powers, and could not be separated from his host by traditional means since the Symbiote was embedded in Cletus' blood, the Wizard began transferring Carnage to a new host by transfusing Cletus' blood into Karl Malus. | Powers = The symbiote of which Cletus Kasady is host provides him with numerous spider-like powers. Cletus currently does not possess the symbiote. But even without the symbiote, Cletus is still considered very dangerous. His insanity makes him impossible to reason with and he has no trouble with killing with no motive. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' The Carnage symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. * Paralyzed State: Due to a recent run in with the Scarlet Spider Kasady has been left in a paralyzed state forcing him to become dependent on the Carnage Symbiote for mobility. | Abilities = Though he has had no formal training, the natural abilities granted to Kasady by the symbiote makes him a formidable combatant. | Strength = Carnage's strength is greater than Venom and Spider-Man combined. Carnage is able to press lift up to 60 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. | Equipment = *Formerly: Carnage Symbiote. | Transportation = *Formerly: Web-slinging | Weapons = *Formerly: Carnage can shape his limbs into various weapons. | Notes = * Cletus Kasady first appeared in , and as Carnage in . Related Articles * Carnage (Symbiote) * Venom (Symbiote) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Spider-Man Recommended Readings * * * * * Maximum Carnage * Carnage, U.S.A. | Links = * Carnage Rulz-A page of the Marvel World Order site, (informative though difficult to read) * Brief bio at Insania 1998 * Brief bio at Spiderfan.org | Trivia = * Kasady had a teddy bear named Binky in his orphanage. He went back for Binky after he escaped Riker's . * People Cletus has killed include: ** His Grandmother ** The Orphanage Administrator ** A girl that wouldn't date him * People Carnage has killed include: ** Gunther Stein ** Riker's Guard ** Officer ** Jerry and Celia Tandy along with their three young children ** A desk clerk and guard ** Robert Sutcliff's Elite Security Team ** Robert Sutcliff's Helicopter pilot ** Robert Sutcliff ** One of the staff members of Headbanger's Heaven ** A singer at Headbanger's Heaven ** A bunch of subway passengers ** A Ravencroft guard ** Hundreds of unknown innocent people }} Spider-Man Villains Category:Atheist Characters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Insanity Category:Serial Killers Category:Schizophrenia Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Venom Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Monsters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Humans